Who Knew
by obabicakez
Summary: Who knew things would end up like this! Me giving advice to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo of all people! With Naraku gone a whole new twist of crazy events unfold in feudal Japan. "Kami who would have known?" mumbled Kagome.
1. Dare To Stare

_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha but I love the show :)_

Obabicakez: Hey to all you out there ~smiley~ I've finally decided to write a story 'yay me!' me and my muse a ready to hit the ground running!

CHAPTER ONE : DARE TO STARE

_Thoughts are italic_

It had been six years, six long years in feudal Japan and finally Naraku was dead and the land was at peace_, they had better be_ Kagome thought bitterly she was covered in all kinds of grime. It was suppose to be a great day, happy and full of celebration. Kohaku was alive and currently being crushed by a tearful Sango, Miroku was jumping for joy ironically all over a blood covered field, his wind tunnel finally gone for good and Inuyasha, well therein lies the problem why today is just not one hundred percent. There he was in the arms of another woman. Not just any woman but an undead woman at that, Kikyo.

Hadn't he promise to be with her when all this was over? Maybe he was saying goodbye {Blank Stare} Kagome had never hated any one in her whole entire life but right now she hated them. Six years of her life had been devoted to him, to this quest and what did she have to show for it? Kagome scrunched her face in thought. _What did she have to show for it? Yes she had friends, no their __group was more like family. A bit warped and odd but warm and loving none the less. She had grown __stronger as well mentally, psychically, and magically. Gone where the days she hid behind everyone and let them protect her. No she fought just as hard, everyone noticed, expect Inuyasha who seemed hell bent on protecting her when his precious Kikyo wasn't around_. Kagome let out an audible sigh, it was wrong to hate them, hell she loved Inuyasha he was her best friend and Kikyo she was his first love dead or not.

"Kagome?" called Shippo uncertainly. "Hmmm" Kagome mumbled looking down at him "Are you ok?

You look kind of sad." Big green eyes filled with concerned gazed back at her. How could she forget about sweet little Shippo, her son. He was always there comforting her even when everyone else had yet to realize she was not partaking in the joy of their success. Kagome raised her head taking in the clearing they had just fought in "Just think-ing" She trailed off when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru in all his glory. For a brief moment she wondered how he stayed so clean, while everyone else was cover in kami knows what. " Kagome?" it was the second time in the last three minutes she just seemed to get lost in her own little world Shippo thought as he followed her gaze. There at the end of the clearing was none other than Lord Sesshoumaru staring at him and Kagome or was its only Kagome. Shippo inched behind Kagome's leg, sure Sesshoumaru had helped out in the battle it was his, Kagome's, and Inuyasha's combined blow that finished Naraku off but, why was he just standing there staring ~_kind of creepy_~ Shippo thought. "What do you think he wants?" Shippo whisper afraid Sesshoumaru would hear. "I don't know Shippo?" Kagome said a bit distort that he was stilling looking her way she could not remember doing anything to warrant his attention and yet there he was staring. Kagome wanted to take a page from Inuyasha and yell "what ya want dammit" but thought better of it. After beating death once today she definitely was not ready to look the grim reaper in the eye again.

"Kagome you were awesome out there today!" cried a weeping Sango as she threw herself onto a surprised Kagome causing them both to go tumbling to the ground. Miroku smiled "Yes lady Kagome you were like the kami of war the way you wielded your weapons today" Yes indeed weapons, Kagome loved her bow and arrow but let's be honest she need to do more than that right? Well that's how she felt anyway four years ago she had asked Kaede, Sango, and Miroku to train her. It was no walk in the park either they were hard on her, drilling the basic into her until they were all she could think about. Tough but worth it she couldn't complain it made her the warrior she was today. The hell with that she could and she did complain the whole first year. "Feh she wasn't that damn good" grumbled an injured Inuyasha. "Is that so." replied and irritated Kagome she was just about to give him a piece of her mind when her eyes fell on his smiling face. _He's teasing me! _thought a startled Kagome she smiled back as she hugged a still very emotional Sango. "Let us get back to the village and celebrate" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows at Sango who blushed and replied "Can it monk"

* * *

So what ya think it's my first story and I would love to hear some feedback good and bad I guess. I just wanna know how I'm doing :) I shall warn you doe my grammar is terrible I'm sure you all know by now ~lol~ but it won't stop me from writing hope you guyz aren't bothered to much by it.


	2. Task To Be Done

Hey you guys =)

Don't shoot okay I know itz been forever but finals are done ~does a happy dance and yells hurray~ so I can updated more quickly now that school is out I kno my chaps are a little short but I promise they'll get longer as I develop the story

I would to say thx to the ppl who left comments I was so happy to see ppl actually liked my first chappie ~Hands out cookies to reviewers~ I got four reviews and I'm very proud of it (lol).I will have a special cookie corner for reviews and a big thx to everyone who added me to alerts you guys are great encouragement =D

**The Cookie Corner**

XxMzMaryJanexX

casedeputy

sacredwhitewolf

LycanStorm

Thx for the reviews =^.^=

_

* * *

_

_"thoughts"_

_**"Sesshoumaru's beast"**_

A/N Sesshoumaru's beast has its own personality

**Task To Be Done**

**A few miles away………………………….**

Sesshoumaru had left as soon as the battle was done. He had no need to stay and watch his half-brothers group collect themselves now that the vile half breed was dead there were

other things that required his attention. His lands and unfortunately the demon court, oh how he hated those old fools always annoying him about useless matters when he could be

doing something more important with his time at the castle. He was well aware of what he needed to do as lord and he did not need some know it all "geezers" to tell him how to do it. __

_**"Geezer's ~snicker~ our miko has rubbed off on you"**_ Sesshoumaru ignored this of course. "Jaken" Sesshoumaru spoke "Take Rin to the castle and await my arrival"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin began to question as Jaken pushed her towards Ah-Un where was her lord going that she could not Rin thought stubbornly. He was always sending her away

now a days and she did not like it. She was older now and could handle herself quite well, why was she being sent to the castle? "Sesshoumaru-sama Rin...I have no lessons can I not

stay with you" Rin said eyes almost pleading he would not send her to the castle. Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed this was exactly why he was sending her to the castle, ever since she

had become of age in human terms she wanted to be closer to him. To close for comfort and he could not see his ward in such a manner, after all she was like a daughter to him. Plus it

was just downright creepy "Rin" the voice left no room for argument and so she climbed on to Ah-Un "I shall wait for you at the castle my lord" Rin said in what she thought to be a

suggestive tone. With a bring smile she and Jaken took to the sky on Ah-un's back. _Oh Sesshoumaru-sama I am becoming a woman surely you must know that. _Rin thought to herself. She

had overheard the courts discussion about him needing to take a mate soon and who better to be his mate than her, surely no one knew him better. Jaken eyed Rin wearily he was not

accustom to the odd grin on her face and the feeling of uncertainty it was giving him

Sesshoumaru watched them disappear before turning on his heels back towards his half-brother's group. Now that Rin was going to the castle he had a few questions for a certain miko

_**"Yes our miko"**_ his beast chimed in. _"Hush I am in no mood for you"_ Sesshoumaru had a lot on his mind and he did not need his beast to crowd it father.

Xxxxxxxxxx Dancing Monkeys Across the Page Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the village………..**

_Finally _Kagome thought as they all trudged in the village, she half expected a welcome party but who the hell would know they defeated Naraku already. No one that's who at least they

would get some down time before everyone started celebrating. Yes some rest sounded wonderful a nice hot soak and to bed Kagome thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo's cold voice. "I

will be taking the jewel now" Everyone turned stunned faces to Kikyo "The jewel needs to be kept safe until it is wished upon and you cannot do that once you have returned where you

belong" Kikyo stated. _Why this over grown pile of good for nathin... _Kagome's thoughts where cut short by Sango's enraged voice "Kagome isn't going anywhere and the jewel is perfectly

save with her" Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder to calm her "Yes I wholly agree Lady Kagome can protect the jewel just fine plus she has all of us to help her"

"Right" Agreed Shippo and Kohaku with a meow backing them up from Kirara. "Kikyo I know the jewel needs to be wished on, it is after all _my _responsibility" Kagome said. Kikyo didn't

look too pleased but let the conversation go…for now anyways. Kagome huffed _the nerve of that woman I help defeat Naraku too dammit.._."Sango would you like to join me for a bath"

Kagome asked trying to place her attention elsewhere. She knew she had to wish on the jewel she did not need Kikyo on her ass about it. _Good grief _Kagome thought _my language is _

_going down the drain I most definitely spend too much time around Inuyasha.._."Kagome?" said called "huh?" "Are you coming to bathe? Shippo's already gone ahead to the hot spring."

Kagome blushed. "Ah yeah just let me grab my bath supplies I'll be right there"

Kagome left the other with a stern warning to Miroku to stay put or lose a very important organ. Once he agreed she headed to Kaeda's hut for her supplies. "Now where is my rubber

ducky?" Kagome mumbled "Kagome" It was an eerie cold whisper. Kagome turned around slowly "What?" Kagome replied as she glanced around nope no body inside the hut "Kagome". 

_There it is again ok now this is getting freaky _Kagome thought wearily as she peeked outside of the hut , Inuyasha and Miroku were still at the village broader just standing there where

she left them but who was calling her then? "Kagome!" this time the whisper was much louder and a hell of a lot closer too. Kagome whipped around "I need your advice." Came a rushed

voice ~tear drop~ "Ah" was all Kagome utter before she was dragged back into Kaeda's hut.

* * *

Aw Chapter two please let me know what you guys think ^.^ I look forward to reviews!


End file.
